Strange
by Karebear1159
Summary: Evidence that Natsume-san is weird. :)
1. Sleep-over?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from TnK**

Stare...

Is this a staring contest? Maybe.

Sasayan's looking at Natsume, and Natsume is looking at Sasayan.

They were sitting on the floor in his bedroom.

"I'm bored...!" _She was whining **again**._ Natsume felt like she was going to disintegrate into dust out of boredom. There was nothing to do.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasayan felt quite unnerved being stared at by Natsume. She didn't speak for the next few minutes.

"..." Suddenly, she shouted "Ah! I thought of something we could do!"

Sasayan froze for a second, a bored Natsume sure can get really unpredictable. Today is indeed a weird day.

He felt his eyelids droop.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" She was giggling like a little kid. _Is she drunk?_ Sasayan thought.

"Natsume-san, sorry to break it to you but there's only 2 of us. We can't really play."

"UHH! But I'm BORED!" _Great job Sasayan, now she's crying._

Wait... Why on earth is she even here?

He checked the clock, it's 3 in the MORNING. Can't a person get their sleep? How did she even get into his house? Did she jump through a window? Maybe Haru is starting to rub off on her.

Sasayan had a million questions he wanted to ask but he had a feeling she's not going to answer them. Maybe she's sleepwalking. He thought. Natsume-san sure is weird...

He rubbed his eyes. It probably isn't a good idea to walk her home right now. So he decided to let her sleep on the bed and him on the couch. She is technically a guest, no matter how intrusive.

"Good night, Natsume-san." He said. _Finally some peace and quiet._

The next morning, Sasayan found a sleeping Natsume-san on the couch with him.

 _Huh?_


	2. Failing

**Disclaimer: TnK is not mine... :'(**

"Mitty! I failed the test again!"

It was lunch break and Natsume was pouting about how she failed the test. Her score was 32.

"MITTY! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME STUDY!" Shizuku was ignoring her.

"No way." she said. "It's your fault for not studying."

"Mitty!? How could you!? Don't give me the cold shoulder!?" Natsume was on the verge of crying.

"If you really cared, why didn't you study before the test?" Shizuku was getting annoyed by her antics.

"But I had to update my blog!"

At that moment, Sasayan walked in.

Natsume noticed. "Sasayan-kun! Mitty's not helping me!"

"Huh?" He had no idea what was going on.

"Mitty won't help me study for the make up test!" she explained, looking quite desperate.

He stood there. "Natsume-san, isn't it your fault you didn't study last time?"

Natsume was shocked. _Even Sasayan-kun's on Mitty's side! Wahh...!_

She sat there in silence.

...

After school, she dragged Sasayan to the mall, to his annoyance.

"Natsume-san, aren't you suppose to be studying for the make up test?"

"Sasayan-kun...! I don't want to think about it!"

 _Gee... She really doesn't care about her marks even though she was begging Mizutani-san to help her._

She shoved 2 shirts in his face. "Which one's better?"

...

The next week, She failed the test again.


	3. Chat

**Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I do not own TnK.**

Natsume-san was talking to Nagoya again. Sasayan always thought that it was weird since the rooster couldn't even reply. She looked troubled.

"Hey Nagoya, what should I do if he rejects me?" She fed the bird some cabbage. "Would I be depressed?" She paused. "But I doubt he'll reject me since I'm so cute! I don't have anything to worry about." She stood up. "I'll go talk to him next time and tell him how I feel!" she said, determined. The rooster clucked. "I'm going to get more cabbage 'kay?"

When she turned around, Sasayan was standing there.

"Eh...!? How long have you been standing here!?" She looked flustered. _AHH! Did Sasayan-kun hear everything!? HE'S GONNA THINK I'M A WEIRDO AND TELL MITTY AND HARU-KUN AND THEN EVERYONE'S GONNA KNOW!_ She didn't know what to do.

"Natsume-san, are you ok?" _She's weird, but she's kinda cute when she's embarrassed..._

"N-nothing's wrong Sasayan-kun! Hahahaha..." She felt her face burning up. "I-I'm going to get more cabbage!" She ran away as fast as she could, and tripped.

 _I'M DOOMED!_

Sasayan turned to Nagoya. _I wonder who she was talking about..._


	4. Walking

**Disclaimer: I do not own TnK**

It was Christmas.

Natsume and Sasayan were quietly eating cake. They were having a party at Mi-chan's place with all their other friends. It got really loud in the past few minutes.

They had lots of fun, playing games, and chatting. But it was getting late. Sasayan looked out the window, it was pitch black outside. _I probably should get going._ He got up and said goodbye to his friends.

"Sasayan-kun's leaving?" It was Natsume-san.

"Yeah." he said.

"I'm walking with you then." She stood up as well.

Sasayan looked at her, surprised. _Natsume-san wants to walk home with me alone?_

 _Nah. She probably doesn't._

Seeing those wide eyes, she quickly added: "I-it's not like I really want to! Don't get any wrong ideas! It's just really dark outside."

"Ok, whatever you want to say." He chuckled.

Natsume gave him a look.

...

When they got to the intersection where they split up, they stopped.

"So, see you after the break Natsume-san!"

"Yeah..." she said quietly.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"I-It's just it's really dark..."

"Oh? Natsume-san scared of the dark?" he teased.

"Sasayan-kun!" Natsume didn't like being teased.

He laughed. "Sorry."

Natsume grumbled.

...

At the end, he walked her home. She clung to his arm the whole way there.

"...Hmph! It's not like I want to!" She looked away.

"So Natsume-san **is** scared." _It's pretty obvious._

"Huh! As if!"

He looked at her. _Why don't you just admit you're scared. She's so stubborn._

They walked together in silence.

He admits he kind of felt nervous with her clinging to him.


	5. Monjayaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own TnK**

After his baseball practice, Sasayan and Natsume went to have some monjayaki.

It was a cool, cloudy day. With the gray clouds looming overhead, it felt like it was going to rain soon. Well, they weren't sure, 'cause who has the time to check that? They quickly ran to the restaurant and sat down. They looked at the menu.

"Natsume-san, which one do you want?" He wanted the beef stew one. _Man I'm hungry._

"Um... I think I'll hav-" Her stomach growled. She froze. _That's kind of embarrassing..._ Her face turned red. "S-sorry..."

He smiled. "It's okay, I'm hungry too"

She calmed down a little. _Phew... Good thing he didn't laugh._ "Ah... I'll have the seafood one."

...

When the monja was ready, Natsume was wolfing it down. Sasayan didn't know she had such a big appetite when it came to monja.

"Natsume-san... I know you're hungry, but you're gonna hurt your stomach if you eat too much."

She paused.

"I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry!" _I'm not a little kid!_ She thought.

After that, she continued eating. He paid.

...

On the way home, she barfed. It got **really** gross. He patted her on the back and asked if she was okay.

 _I knew it._


	6. Contemplating

**Disclaimer: If only I owned TnK :'I**

Snowflakes gently drifted towards the cold ground. The frigid wind blew, swirling the snow 'round and 'round. Sasayan sat on an empty bench, quietly watching the other three play. Haru hurled giant chunks of snow at Shizuku while chasing her down. The latter desperately trying to avoid the onslaught, failing hard. Meanwhile, Natsume was rolling in the snow laughing at their antics.

 _Looks like they're having fun._ Sasayan thought, letting out a puff of air, watching the vapour dissipate. As the trio ran around kicking up snow, laughing their butts off, he pondered. How did he always seem to become friends with everyone? Especially with the weird ones, he mused as the others were running around. It was like he was a weirdo magnet or something. Though it wasn't like he didn't enjoy their company or anything. It just always made him wonder.

He let out another puff of air. Was it 'cause he was always nice to everyone? Did he actively try to be friends with them? He never paid attention to that.

Sasayan was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone scream. He looked at his friends. Haru and Natsume were trying to pull a very stuck Shizuku out of a deep hole in the snow(how did a hole get there?). He smiled. It was odd how close he has become to them. Haru was what almost everyone viewed as an intimidating thug/bully, Shizuku was the unsociable studybug, and Natsume was the cold pretty face who always rejected every person who confessed to her. People kept telling him it was amazing how he could even get close to them. Maybe it was his personality. Perhaps it was because he was patient and discovered who they really were behind those masks. Who knows?

All of a sudden, a voice, or rather three, called out to him. "Sasayan-kun! Come on! We're having a snowball fight!"

He stood up, filing those previous thoughts away.

 _Oh well._

Running towards them, he said "Coming!"

 _..._

 _Me trying to be poetic and deep (lols). Sorry if it's a little OOC (idk if Sasayan really has deep(?) thoughts) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one-shot!_


	7. Bento

**Disclaimer: You get the point now. :)**

"Natsume-san, can you pass the bonito flakes?"

"Oh, here."

"Thanks."

"No problem, just don't distract me right now..."

"Ok."

"..."

"Wait! Eh... what is that Natsume-san? It looks horrifying."

"Can't you see?! It's an onigiri!"

"... Phht... N-Natsume-san, n-no offense, but it looks like a messy blob of rice. The salmon's falling out, too..."

"SASAYAN-KUN! I'M REALLY _**TRYING**_ OK?!"

"..."

"Sasayan-kun?"

"... _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

"SASAYAN-KUN, DON'T LAUGH! AH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! _**THE WHOLE THING FELL APART!**_ NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"I- *pant* I'm sorry ok?!"

" _ **SH-SHUT UP!**_ "

...

 _Sorry it's so short! I can't really think of anything to write! DX_


	8. Sick

**Disclaimer: TnK's not mine, blah blah blah... you get it XP**

It all started that Tuesday morning.

"A...achoo!" Sasayan blinked. Turning around to look behind him, he saw Natsume rubbing her nose, sniffing. He turned back to the teacher.

"A...a...achoo!" Sasayan looked back again. Natsume's nose was red and she was still sniffing. She gave him a questioning look. Grumbling, Sasayan once again returned to his note taking, trying to ignore the distraction.

"A...ACHOO!" This time, Sasayan whipped around and "politely" asked "Natsume-san, shouldn't you be home resting instead of sneezing into the back of my **head**? At least try to cover it. Or do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"Sssasayan-kunnn... I don't wannaaa go hommme..." Apparently her speech was slurred, too.

"Natsume-san, seriously, if you keep pushing yourself, you're just going to feel worse. You can't even talk properly."

"You don't geeet iiit... It's sooo boooring at hommme. I'll be all by myself aaand there won't beee anyyyone to talk tooo..." Sometimes Sasayan seriously questioned the girl's ability to think logically.

"Isn't it better to rest up and sleep instead of feeling like you're dying all day?" He'd jump at the chance to stay home and watch tv all day. Learning can be such a pain.

Natsume tried to speak but all that came out was "Bu-a...achoo!" Sasayan was now **really** sick of her excuses, so he stood up, told the teacher the situation, and literally dragged Natsume to the nurse's office while she tried to reach out to Shizuku and Haru.

During the entire walk, she kept whining "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

...

The next day, Natsume still came back to school, sneezing.

 _When will she EVER learn? I am not going to let her sit behind me._


	9. Feline fine?

**Disclaimer: TnK is not mine.**

Breathing in the humid summer air, the two walked side by side listening to the rustling leaves above. They were on their way back home.

"It's so HOT!" Natsume kicked a stray pebble, watching it roll away onto the road. "I wish it was winter..."

"Doesn't your name mean summer? I thought you liked warm weathers." Sasayan tugged at the strap of his bag. "Besides, be happy it's not freezing outside or you'd be a popsicle."

"Agghh..."

*Nya*

"Hmm? Natsume-san did you hear that?" When he turned to look at her, she was no longer there.

"OH MY GOD!" Natsume had rushed to a furry ball half hidden in a bush they had walked past. "IT'S A LITTLE KITTY!"

"What's it doing here? Do you see a collar or anything?" He crouched down beside her. "It could be lost..."

Natsume softly stroked the little kitten's pale ginger coat, ignoring Sasayan's questions. "Aww... Look! It has squishy pink paws!" She proceeded to pressing it's tiny pads.

The little thing meowed softly, seemingly enjoying the attention. "IT'S SO ADORABLE! Don't you think Sasayan-kun?" Natsume's eyes gleamed.

...

As minutes passed, Natsume was still squishing the kitten's paws. It's tail was slightly twitching.

"Natsume-san, I think we should go and find it's owner..." Not only that, but the little kitten seemed to had enough of Natsume.

"Just a little lo- _**AHHH!**_ " Her sentence was cut off when the little thing bit her thumb. It then promptly fled the scene.

"Natsume-san?! Are you okay?" Sasayan quickly grabbed her hand, inspecting the bite mark. "I'll help you clean this up."

"What about the kitty?!"

"We'll worry about that later!" He stood up, dragging Natsume along with him.

"NO!" She pulled in the other direction, towards where the kitten fled. "We have to find the kitty!"

"OI! Stop!"

They kept pulling at each other's hands, like mini game of tug-o-war. This went on for another few minutes.

...

In the end, Natsume gave up and let Sasayan walk her back home. Kitten forgotten. Kind of.


End file.
